Haunted
by Mistress Volturi Goddess
Summary: A one-shot I did for a Twilight Site about my beloved Voltori.. Love story between Aro's sister and Marcus. I do not own the characters.


HAUNTED MARCUS AND DIDYME

Didyme's POV

It's been a long time since I last saw my brother, Aro. Why did he leave me here? He promised to take me some place that I could start over. I didn't like it here. My life was nothing to me without Aro here to protect me. I just wanted to die. I longed for the death angel to take me away from this hell I was forced to stay in.

I never went outside of the house. I stayed upstairs in my room only to come out to eat something. I knew one day Aro would come back for me. He promised he would. He would never lie to me, he loved me too much. Our parents died while he was gone and I had to do all the arrangements for it. I hated it. Although I embraced death, not for them, but for myself. Until.

That faithful day about 10 ½ years after Aro left me, he came back. There was something about him that made me cringe a little. His skin was that of alabaster, his eyes were crimson red, and when he touched me, his hands were cold and slimy.

"Didyme, forgive me please. I have been traveling for the last past 10 years. I think I have found a perfect place for us to live." There was something seriously off about Aro, but I let it go, saying that he's been gone all that time could change a person.

I packed up what little I still had and left with Aro. We ended up in some town called Volterra in Italy. He showed me to a room decorated just for me. All my stuff was already set out and the colors of the room warmed my heart. Maybe this was going to be the break we were looking for.

I went out into the courtyard to see the beautiful flowers and sculptures that overflowed the garden. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched, but dismissed it because of the sculptures. I turned around and looked up to the sky to notice I was being watched. Someone was in the tower window watching my every move. This made me uneasy as I had not seen anyone in the place before except for Aro.

"Sister, are you alright?" I turned to see Aro standing behind me.

"Aro, you scared me. I am fine. Just admiring the garden. Who is that up in the tower window?" I smiled a little as I waited for his reply.

"My dear sister, he is a friend of mine. Patience I will introduce you to him later. We need to talk." I looked at him trying to figure out why he wanted to talk.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, not sure why I did, but there was nothing to do about it now. He looked at me and smiled. I am sure that something is wrong with him. His smile isn't as warm as it used to be. There was something sinister to it and I could not place my finger on it.

We walked passed a room where the doors were closed tightly and there was a small beam of light coming through from underneath the door. I saw shadows moving around and whispering. As we moved faster passed this door, I swear I heard someone screaming. I stopped, turned around, and was about to walk back there to find out if someone needed help.

"That would not be a wise choice, sister." Aro grabbed my arm hard, pulling me back from the doors.

"Aro, someone is in need of help. Why are you hurting me? Please stop!" Tears began to well in my eyes as the pain in my arms slowly went away.

"If you want to live, you better come with me now. There are things that I need to explain to you." He said as he hurried us down this long, cold, and darkened hallway.

We turned a corner and ended up at his room. This room was massive. It was the size of our previous house plus 2 more houses.

"Didyme, please understand, that what happens here is under strict secrecy. Things here are not what they seem. I can tell you were wondering about that when I came back for you." He closed the door to his room and turned to face me.

"Come inside Didyme. There is someone I would like you to meet." That sinister grin crept across his face again. I was afraid now. I was never afraid of Aro, but something evil has gotten a hold of him.

Sitting in the shadows was a cloaked figure. As I approached it, I noticed he too, had crimson colored eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to move back. Aro pushed me towards the figure and I wasn't sure I really wanted to go.

I stopped just in front of the figure. I was shaking uncontrollably. What were they going to do to me? I didn't feel save anymore. Until I met his eyes. He pulled his hood back to reveal the one that was standing in the window. He smiled and reached for my hand. I was nervous about giving it to him, but for some reason I felt safe with him.

"Didyme, my dear sister. This is my friend and business partner, Marcus. Marcus, this beauty is my sister. I hope you two enjoy your time together. I will return later on." Aro kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Didyme that is a lovely name. Please come sit down. I am so happy to finally meet you. Aro speaks of you all the time." his words were kind and I really wanted to sit down.

I could feel the heat rising to my face as I sat down in the chair beside him. His long white fingers were holding the arms of the chair and how I wished they were holding me. For some reason Marcus was caring and tender. I must get to know him better.

He stood up from his chair and came over to me giving me his hand. I took it without hesitation and stood up next to him. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek, his hand was cold, but it didn't matter. The heat rising made it all better. Taking my hand that was still in his, bringing to his lips and lightly kissing the back of it.

"I can't wait for us to meet again Didyme. Please allow me another chance to call upon you." He leaned in to whisper in my ear causing me to shutter. I wasn't sure if it was because his breath was cold or if it was because I liked it when he whispered into my ear, but whatever it was caused pimples to rise up all over my body.

"Of course Marcus. You may call upon me anytime you wish. I am truly honored to have met you. Enjoy the rest of your evening." I smiled.

"The only way I could enjoy it would be if you were with me. I guess that will have to wait. I don't wish to rush things." He replied as he walked to the door of Aro's room. "Until we meet again, may you have a good night." with that he disappeared into the shadows.

I was getting ready to head back to my room, when Aro somehow appeared in front of me. Again, I shuttered at his presence and began to back up into his room again.

There was something about him that caused me to want to scream. This was not my brother. Something evil had him and now I was afraid it was going to have me too. I could have sworn that his eyes were black before he left me and Marcus alone. Now his eyes were a deep crimson red, almost the color of blood. Now I was shaking.

It seemed to me that instead of walking inside his room, he floated in. My head was spinning so fast and my heart was racing as if it wanted out of my chest. I swear to you I saw him licking his lips. Now I was panicking. I needed to get out of there and away from my brother.

Suddenly without warning, Marcus came busting into the door and grabbed Aro pulling him into the hallway. He had two others with him that held Aro against the wall. I tried to go to the door to hear what was going on, but the tall one shook his head forcing me to stay right where I was.

After a long time in the hallway, Marcus told one of the guys to escort me to my room. He was very sweet as I hurried back to my room and locked it. I was now going to have to get out of here, even if it meant I could no longer see Marcus. He would understand.

I changed my clothes and figured I would at least attempt to get some rest then head out of here tomorrow. I wonder if Marcus would come with me.

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping and what sounded like a crowd of people. I looked out the window to see a huge crowd gathering in the plaza. I wonder what was going on. I went to get dressed when there was a knock on my door.

"Didyme, its Aro. Please may I speak with you? I need to apologize. Come on DD, open the door." I didn't want to open the door, due to the fact that last night he truly scared me. I was not about to let him do that again to me.

I have never been truly mad at my brother and I wasn't about to start now. I grabbed a velvet robe from the closet and went to open the door. I looked at Aro's eyes and found that there was something important he needed to tell me, something that would answer why he was being so cold.

"Aro, please come in and stand by the fire. It's freezing out there." I smiled as I went over to sit by the fireplace.

"My sweet DD, that won't help me. I need to explain to you what happened when I left home. You have to believe me when I say that this is not the life I have chosen, it chose me." Again that sinister grin crept across his face causing me to shiver.

I sat there as he came over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. There was something going on and I wanted to find out.

"That is what I am here for DD. I will explain everything right now. _You're broken, so am I. I'm better off alone. No one to turn to and nothing to call my own. Outspoken, so am I. Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand. Turn away again._ " I looked up at him to see his eyes closed as he spoke these haunting words to me. What was he talking about?

" _You're beaten, so am I. I've got a heart of stone. No medication can cure what has taken hold. You're hurting, so will I. When I awake and remember why I've been running from your, world. Dishonored by your world. Your world. I'm haunted by your world._ " He said as if to tell me he wasn't apart of my world.

"Aro, please stop talking in riddles. I don't understand. Who dishonored you? You have always had a tender heart. I am confused." Tears welled in my eyes.

"My dear give me your hand and tell me what you feel." His crimson eyes bore a hole deep into my soul. I gave him my hand as he placed it over his heart. I gasped with fear. There was no heartbeat. I almost fell out of my chair as he smiled down at me.

"Explain why there is no heartbeat, brother. What happened to you?" Now the tears fell without hesitation.

"When I left I went searching for some place where we could live in peace. I never knew this world existed. I was out alone at night when this dark figure approached me. He told me that he wanted to give me a gift. His gift was immortally. The power is incredible. The humans don't understand us. They want to kill us. But now I have the power and will teach these humans who is supreme." Now I knew I had to get out of here. I didn't want to become one of them.

"Aro please I want to go home now. I don't want this life you live. It's not for me." I got up and went to pack my bags when Marcus came by the door.

"Didyme, you can't ever leave now. I am going to make you one of us, if you ever want a relationship with Marcus. You see my dear, we are all vampires. If I don't change you soon, my brothers will drain you dry and not think twice. I won't be able to protect you. The blood lust will control them." Fear and panic shoot through my veins as I stumbled backwards and landed on the bed, where I blacked out.

Not sure how long I had been out, but the burning would not let up. I was literally on fire and nothing I did would extinguish it. My throat was dry as if I ate a bunch of cotton balls. I wanted to die. Someone please just kill me now. Death angel, please take me away from this hell.

Aro's POV

After I told her what my plans were, DD stumbled on the bed and blacked out. A perfect time for me to begin the process. I hoped that she would survive this transformation. Maybe she would be useful to me. She would make a great mate for Marcus. I could see it in his eyes how much he cared for her. Now he wouldn't be tempted to drain her.

 _My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_

I sat there and watched her transformation. She would scream out in agony. She wanted to die. Did she not know what lies within her once she is transformed?

Marcus would come by every once and a while. He could not handle hearing her pain and suffering. On cloudy days I could find him wandering the garden looking for different colored flowers to bring to Didyme. Reminds me of the days when I did that for Sulpicia, the love of my life, well whatever you want to call it.

Didyme was the sacrifice of a life that held nothing for me. Once she became one of us that old life would cease to exist. I left DD for a few hours while I feasted on a group of tourist brought in by Heidi. Oh the blood lust, I will never get over that feeling of absolute power over these worthless humans.

We saved a few for when DD comes out of her transformation; she was going to need it. I walked back into her room to see her crouched down in front of the bed. The sweet sound of hissing coming from her lips as she watched my every move.

"Aww, DD. I see you made it through. I am so delighted." I wasn't sure what she was staring at until I brushed my finger across my chin. There was leftover blood from my feeding. I remember when Sulpicia would come to me after a healthy feeding. She would begin to kiss me passionately as she took the excess blood from my lips.

 _You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that I have been damaged by your_

 _World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world_

Didyme's transformation was perfect. She was lovely and mated with Marcus. I was truly happy that they were together, but for some reason I was afraid that she didn't posses a talent that would be useful to me. I feared if not, I may not have a choice but to end her life.

I caught them in the garden one evening as I made my way to the turret for our evening meal. They were huddled close together talking about something. I walked away from it and closed the door to the turret.

 _(Never will I be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...)_

Didyme held no talent that I needed. What a shame. I thought that with our bloodline she would have something besides having the power to make everyone happy was something I just could not use in battle.

There were rumors floating around that she and Marcus were planning on leaving Volterra to start a life of their own. That was not going to happen. Marcus was to stay here and help me rule the vampire world along with Caius.

Didyme came to my room one evening and began to tell me that she and Marcus longed to travel the world. She begged me to grant her permission to leave Volterra with him. I told her let me think about it and I would get back to her.

After meeting with a few of the guard members, I had come up with a plan to rid myself of this little problem.

I found Didyme outside in the garden as usual. "I have granted this to you. May you and Marcus find the life you truly seek. You will always be welcomed back here. Meet Marcus at the pier at midnight. He will have everything ready to go. Be safe my sweet Didyme." She hugged me as I kissed her forehead and went back into the castle.

For the first time in this new life of mine, I was truly heartbroken. What I was about to do in a few short hours caused so much hurt, but if I didn't do something all would be lost.

As midnight approached, I got my trusted guard to come with me to the pier. To keep Marcus from knowing, I had him doing something up north. He didn't need to know what I was planning on doing. He would leave for sure if he did.

 _You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your_

 _World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world_

Clad in dark cloaks, we waiting for DD to come to the pier. As soon as she was on the pier, Felix grabbed her from behind. Placing his hand over her mouth so she won't scream, I came out of the shadows. Her eyes full of terror.

"Didyme, I am so sorry, but you leave me no other choice. With the upcoming war I need Marcus here at my side. You hold no gift worth using, therefore, you must die. Know that this hurts me more than you will ever know. I love you dear sister of mine." I kissed her forehead for the last time as I turned to walk away. Giving the order to Felix and Demetri to do what I could not.

Marcus was in mourning for a long time. He believed the lie that our enemies took her life. With that he helped to destroy them. Although he is always in a depressed state, I knew this was the best route for him. He never stayed in the room they shared, it was now her shrine. The garden has fallen in disarray as no one ever goes back in there.

I truly miss my sister. Now again I am _haunted by her world_.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
